We Will Never Forget You, Fred Weasley!
by FredandGeorge4eva
Summary: George Weasley is grieving, it's Fred funeral and he wants Fred to leave with a blast, that's what dear Freddie would want. Fred Weasley will always live on, in our hearts...


_**A/N: Hey, I thought that I really needed to write something about Freds death because I really think he shouldn't have died!**_

George sat in his room looking out the window, he could see his father and his brothers digging a hole in the field near by. His twin brothers funeral was today, Fred's funeral. He knew Fred would want to go out with a bang but George didn't feel up to it. He hadn't left his room since the battle.

"George," a voice came from outside the door, "George! Are you coming?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I just don't feel like I can."

"Don't be stupid George," the door opened and Ginny walked in, "you have to come! It's Fred's funeral."

"I know," George began to cry, "it's just, well, Fred wouldn't want to leave like this, he want us to have fun and laugh!"

"So send off fireworks, give fever fudge to Auntie Muriel," Ginny said, "send Fred off with a blast!" She walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. "Fred wouldn't want you cry over him."

"I know," George nodded, "just give me ten minutes."

"Okay," Ginny replied, "if your not down by then, I'm sending all the boys up to make you come, even if they have to drag you." George smiled.

Ginny walked down stairs leaving George to his thoughts. He walked to his wardrobe and took out a some black clothes. As he got ready, he remembered finding out his twins death...

_**Flashback**_

_George was all alone, he didn't know where Fred was or if he was okay, until he felt something, it was like pain, only, it didn't feel like his, he felt as if his body had collapsed yet he was still standing and there was no one around him. Then he realised. There was something wrong with Fred._

_"FRED!" He yelled, "FRED!" _

_George sprinted to the great hall, and looked around, he saw a bunch of red haired people around a body, praying it wasn't Fred, he walked over to them. he hoped it was someone else, anyone but Fred._

_"Mum? Who is that?" Mrs Weasley turned around, he eyes filled with tears._

_"George!" Mrs Weasley threw her__ arms around George's neck. "Thank goodness you're alright!"_

_"Is Fred okay?" He asked, looking down on his twin, "he's not de-dead, is he?" He looked at his family who were all crying, even Percy. "No!" He screamed, "No!" He kneeled down beside his twin, his eyes full of tears. "He can't be dead! He just can't! He's joking, he is." George said trying to convince himself that Fred was alive. _

_"George," his mother said, kneeling beside her son, "you're just kidding yourself, he's gone!" George lent against her and cried. Percy put his hand on George's shoulder._

_"He died laughing," he told his brother, "I-I was there, I saw it happen, I could've saved him. It's all my fault."_

_"No it isn't," George said, crying, "you could've died too!" Percy nodded, George stood up and hugged him, much to everyone else's surprise, "did he suffer?" He asked._

_"I-I don't think so," Percy replied, "he died in an explosion, it was quick." George nodded, still silently crying. _

**_End of Flashback_**

George sorted himself in front of the mirror. He took some Weasley's Wildfire Whizz-bangs out of the draw along with some other Weasley Wizard Weasley products, not yet put in the shop. He took a deep breathe and walked out of his room and to the rest of his family.

There was a loud noise of chatter coming from the kitchen, the Weasley family (plus Harry and Hermione) were all having some breakfast, but as he entered the room, they all went quiet. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds before starting their conversations again. George quietly sat down next to Ginny and Percy.

"Are we all ready?" Mrs Weasley asked a few minutes later, "there will be people arriving soon." Mr Weasley stood up and put his arm around his wife. They walked to the field, followed by Ginny, Hermione and Fleur. The boys stayed to carry the coffin.

* * *

There were chairs laid out in rows with an aisle down the middle, at the edges there were plant pots full of pretty flowers. With the help of his brothers and Harry, George put Whizz-bangs into each of the pots to be set off towards the end.

The coffin was put down by the hole so the loved ones could say goodbye. A small, oldish man, a kind of minister person, came up to talk about Fred's life, although he did not know him. George looked around, he could see Ginny leaning against Harry with tears in his eyes, Hermione comforting Ron, his mother and father with their arms wrapped around each other. George felt himself crying.

Mr and Mrs Weasley went up first, followed the rest of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. George followed them. After they had said their goodbyes George bent down and began to speak.

"Hey, Freddie, I- I miss you bro, a lot, ermm." He stopped and looked around, people were watching him, "well, Gred, or Forge, whichever, you are having a proper send ofone you said you always wanted to go out with a blast and so you shall!" He lent forward and hugged his brothers lifeless body. "Goodbye dear brother." He walked back to his seat while everyone else bid their farewells.

Moments later the minister came up to say a few more words. "George Weasley?" He asked, "Is George Weasley here?"

"Yes," George grunted.

"Well, I believe you are doing a speech." George nodded and walked up to the front.

"Hello everyone," he said, "well, I guess you all know me, Fred's twin. I'm up here today to give my poor twin a proper send off, not one of those namby-pamby, boring ones. He wanted to leave this world in a great way and I'm going to make it happen! But before I do, I would like to say a few words. Fred wasn't only my brother, he was my twin, my other half. I never imagined life without him, I always thought we'll go out together Or that are deaths would be near. Yet, here I am celebrating his life! Well, goodbye Freddie!" He raised his wand in the air as he said the last phrase, causing sparks to fly out of the pots where he placed the whizz-bangs in the air, shapes formed showing pictures of Fred, of George, the rest of the Weasley's and friends.

Harry stood up and started clapping, he was soon followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione. More people stood up until everyone attending, including the minister joined in. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Harry came up to help put the coffin in the ground and filled it in. They came back to sit in their places as Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up.

"If you would like to follow us back to the house," Mr Weasley said, "we have some food." They started walking up to the house, most guests following them. George, however, remained by Fred's grave, knelt by the tombstone.

"Hey, George," a soft voice came from behind him, "are you okay?" George turned around to see Angelina Johnson.

"Well," he began, "I've been worse."

"I'm really sorry," she said, "about Fred."

George nodded, "It's okay." He looked around, "Are you coming up to the house?" he asked.

"Ermmm, well, I wasn't sure," Angelina said, "for a little bit, I suppose."

"Okay," George stood up, "come on then."

For the next few hours, the Burrow was full of sad people grieving, and also, getting over their grief. Eventually, everyone had gone, leaving the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione (who were staying over until further notice) to themselves. Mrs Weasley decided they should all go to bed, which they did.

* * *

Late at night, well past midnight, George heard a noise coming from downstairs, knowing he wouldn't get to sleep, he decided to investigate. Creeping quietly downstairs, his wand in his hand, he looked at the intruder. To his surprise, Percy Was sitting at the kitchen table, motionless.

"Percy!" He said loudly, making Percy jump, "what are you doing?"

"Quiet," Percy hissed, "you'll wake the whole house!"

"Sorry," George replied, "I-I was just wondering what you were doing down here."

"Couldn't sleep," Percy said, "I can't stop thinking about Fred, it was all my fault!" He put in his hands. George sat down next to him.

"Don't blame yourself, Perce," George told him, "if it was anyone's fault, it was that Rookwood guy, he made the explosion didn't he?"

Percy nodded, "I suppose, I just feel really guilty, if I hadn't distracted him, it would've been okay. It should've been me."

"Don't say that Percy!" George replied, "it should've been no one, but seriously, if you look at our family, it was very unlikely that we were all going to make it through alive or unscarred."

"I guess," Percy said gloomily, "I just wish that we would've all made it through, somehow."

George nodded, "It feels so strange, being without Fred, he was my best mate, my twin, my other half..."

"He was my brother too," a voice came from behind George, Ron was standing in the doorway, "we all miss him Georgie,"

"I knew, little brother," he replied, "I know."

The three brothers sat talking all through the night. They never felt as close as they did then, in fact, Percy realised that he didn't really know his brothers that well. In the morning, when Mrs Weasley came downstairs to make breakfast, she found them all lying on the table, fast asleep. She smiled to herself, knowing that her children were starting to get over their grief. Fred Weasley will always live on, she thought, in our hearts, we will never ever forget you Fred Weasley!

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it, I like the idea of Percy, George and Ron bonding after the war and I thought that Fred should go out with a blast!**_


End file.
